The present disclosure relates to using certificates to communicate between workspaces. Many electronic devices, e.g., mobile devices or other computing systems, use workspace to manage access to resources stored on the electronic devices. For example, an electronic device can have a personal workspace for a user's personal data and applications, and an enterprise workspace for a user's enterprise data and applications.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.